Love Doesn't Kill For Fun
by CeramicLulliby
Summary: During his 7th year at school, Draco is sent to capture Luna Lovegood for the Dark Lord. In the process he finds understanding from the person he never understood, and love? Caught in the middle between love and loyalty, Draco does the unthinkable. DM/LL


I watched men in iron masks take turns walking around us, asking their questions. One by one, they demanded answers; and one by one she denied and refused. She was covered in scars, dirt and blood; she looked like she was on her deathbed. She was so beautiful, I had concluded, and it was indescribable seeing her in such an awful state. Her long, waist length, blonde hair was ratted and ratted with dry blood of the both of us.

"Tell me what you saw, you worthless child. Tell me why you're running from us, why you're so afraid of us knowing."

The man's voice was rough, demanding with fake authority.

I could see the fury in his actions when he saw her stare at him, stubborn and motionless with what I knew was fear.

The man trembled anger and yelled with no mercy, "Crucio!"

I gasped in horror as she was thrown by an invisible force to the ground and shook, screaming in pain.

It settled and she stopped moving, whimpering almost inaudibly. Another flick of the man's wand, and she was thrown back into the chair and the ropes that had dug into her skin wrapped around her again.

"Tell me, and this will stop. You don't have to live with this torture. Just give us what we want and you'll leave unharmed."

Her eyes were closed, tears were staining down her dirty cheeks and she barely shook her head.

"Never," She whispered.

A different man, one who hadn't had his chance to torture her, pushed the man out of the way and stood in front of us.

He pressed his wand to my throat. "I couldn't imagine my only son to betray me as you have betrayed Lucious. Falling in love with such filth, such worthless skin, how could you commit such treason?"

I didn't say anything. Terror was buried inside of me, but all I cared about was the five men that were crowding around the helpless girl beside me, thirsty for feeding off of her pain.

"Do you love this filth?" He jabbed his wand farther into my throat, and I was sure it was breaking the skin. "Do you?"

"Yes." I croaked. There were noises of disbelief and disgust. If there were anytime that I'd been so sure to want to kill someone, it'd be now, and that person would be my own Father.

"Hear that?" the man looked around. "He loves her."

I tried moving for my wand as he wasn't watching, but he caught me.

"Oh, so you want to fight back, do you? Want your wand?" he forced my hand out of the ropes and grabbed my wand in his own hand, then forced it back into my bleeding palm.

"Take it, Draco. Let's see you at your best," His breath was hot in the air, and anger flooded me. He jerked away from me and the ropes around my body unraveled.

I stood up weakly from the chair. I lifted my hand and wanted to blast the life from the man in front of me, but another power threw me over to face the terrified girl, the woman I was most concerned about saving.

"Kill her, Draco. Kill this filth that you have fallen in love with."

I was confused. They had spent all of this time to get information from her, and now he was telling me to kill her.

"The Dark Lord has other sources than this dirt." He spoke among the whispering Death Eaters around us. "You'll be here to torture after she's gone." Everyone laughed.

"Kill her." He demanded, pushing me forward.

Luna looked up at me. I knew she was sick, weak and tired, and the look on her face was terrified. She looked as if she were looking into the face of death, like an unbearable sight of betrayal had just happened in front of her eyes.

I raised my wand to her and she gasped and cringed, as if she saw what was coming.

I took one look around, seeing anxious Death Eaters, sickly waiting to watch her die.

"Remember, dear Draco, you have to mean it. Mean to kill her, Draco. Kill this waste of skin. She's worthless to you, she means nothing. Mean to kill her. You must mean it."

A smile escaped his lips. He was enjoying this torment.

I couldn't possibly mean to kill her. She was innocent, she was brilliant, she was young and had a life ahead of her. She had ambitions, she had happiness…she had love.

A long silence passed and all I could do was try to figure it out, staring at her prepared-for-pain face, remembering why she was here in the first place.

She had become my life support, but now it came down to me ending her lifeline. I wanted to stop this. I wanted to kill myself, if I wasn't afraid of what they'd to do her if I were dead. Time seemed to end; life seemed to be coming down to seconds. The room was closing in, and I knew that there wasn't a way out, not unless I came up with an instinct.

I could feel her heartbeat against my own, even though we were a foot apart. I could still imagine the clean scent of her hair, even though looking at it, it looked like it were a rats nest. I could hear her beautiful voice singing the song she sang everyday, and I realized that I wouldn't be able to hear it again.

Time stopped.

You have to mean it Draco, my mind burned with hatred. You have to mean it.

"Avada Kadavera!"

A green flash from my wand hit the man in the face, causing him to freeze and fall over onto the floor; dead.

All of the Death Eaters that were around us gasped in anger, and suddenly they were all rushing to kill me. Panic rising, I managed to focus on getting Luna out of here.

"Expeliarmus!" I shouted, taking out about three men."Stupefy!"

It was down to one guy, who had his wand to Luna's chest. "Avada-"

"Stupefy!" I shouted and he fell to the ground with a loud crash. Luna looked at me, crying and nearly helpless. It wasn't safe there anymore. I was sure someone would've called for reinforcements that could have been outside the door.

I grabbed her close and I Apparated, holding onto her fragile and tortured body as we landed somewhere where they couldn't find her; couldn't find us.


End file.
